wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Obieżyświaci
Nazwa Obieżyświaci może oznaczać jedną z trzech podobnych elfich organizacji. Pierwszą z nich jest grupa komandosów krwawych elfów stacjonująca przede wszystkim na Ziemiach Duchów i w Silvermoon. Druga zrzesza niewielu pozostałych przy życiu wysokich elfów z frakcji Obieżyświatów (którzy nie zadeklarowali przyłączenia się albo zastanawiają się nad dołączeniem do sin'dorei) stacjonujących w Loży Obiezyświatów w Loch Modan i innych bazach na północy Lordaeronu. Członkowie drugiej grupy mogą ciagle przynalezeć do pierwszej, chociaż mogą też stanowić odrębną organizację ze względu na różnice rasowe. Ostatnią z grup jest organizacja nocnych elfów stacjonująca w Cienistej Dolinie. Obieżyświaci krwawych elfów Członkowstwo krwawych elfów Ongiś grupa zrzeszająca jedynie wysokie elfy, aktualnie wielu z tych, którzy przetrwali inwazję Plagi na Quel'Thalas przemianowało się i wyewoluowało w krwawe elfy. Z bazą w Silvermoon, organizacja jest częścią rządu krwawych elfów, ale jej członkowie nigdy formalnie nie należeli do armii. Armia, która aktualnie broni Quel'Thalas jest jednostką niezależną od organizacji Obieżyświatów. Posiadają oni kilka baz w Lordaeron. Organizacje i historia krwawych elfów Krwawe elfy należące do Obieżyświatów to elitarna grupa komandosów. Mimo iż wszyscy członkowie są komandosami, nieliczni z nich zajmują się kradzieżą. Pierwsze ślady organizacji możemy znaleźć w historiach o Wojnach Trolli, kiedy to luźno związana banda wojowników wysokich elfów okazjonalnie walczyła, by chronić Quel'Thalas. Mniej więcej pięć tysięcy lat temu, grupa podobnie związanych wojowników związała się i przyjęła oficjalną nazwę "Obieżyświaci". Ich zadaniem była ochrona Quel'Thalas daleko za granicami jego królestwa i pilnowanie interesów wszystkich wysokich elfów w Azeroth. Przywódca Obieżyświatów nosi wyjątkowy tytuł: generała komandosów z Silvermoon. Z czasem zajęcia Obieżyświatów wyewoluowały. Dzisiaj Obieżyświaci zwykle nie oddalają się zbytnio od królestwa. Mimo to, starają się odzyskać południową część Quel'Thalas, która została bardzo sponiewierana przez Plagę: Tereny położone najbardziej an południe wpadły w posiadanie Plagi. Obieżyświaci walczą takze o utrzymanie Lasów Nieustającej Pieśni, które jest zagrożone atakami ze strony trolli Amani z Zul'Aman (na wschód Quel'Thalas). Wierzenia i praktyki krwawych elfów Obieżyświaci długo byli uważani za odważnych i honorowych elfów, którzy wierzą w prawo id arzą je wielkim respektem. Byli oni znani także z bezinteresownego oddania. Od kiedy Plaga sieje zniszczenie w Quel'Thalas, Obieżyświaci stracili część dawnego optymizmu. Mimo to wciąż honorowo odgrywają swoją rolę obrońców społeczności krwawych elfów. Prawdopodobnie w związku z ich przywiązaniem do ziemi, Ci komandosi są zwykle duchowo, mentalnie i fizycznie zdrowsi od wielu ze swoich braci. Widzą swoją misję jednoznacznie: znaleźć i wykorzenić zło. Skupiają się przede wszystkim na samym Quel'Thalas, ale okazjonalnie podróżują za granicę, gdzie przeprowadzają ataki w miejscach, gdzie będą one najbardziej skuteczne. Obieżyświaci nie pochwalają akcji Krwawych Rycerzy. Krwawe elfy znane są z tego, że długo kryją urazy. Ze wszystkich krwawych elfów, Obieżyświaci żywią głęboką niechęć do Hordy. Robili wszystko, by zniewolić trolli, także tych należących do Hordy. Nienawidzą nieumarłych także, nie mogą znieść faktu przyłączenia ich w szeregi Hordy. Mają niewielkie doświadczenia w kontaktach z taurenami i nie mają z nimi żadnych zatargów, ale widzą w nich ogromne bestie. Mimo faktu, że krwawe elfy i nieumarli nie przepadają za dobą, Sylvanas zaoferowała im pomoc nie zważając na odczucia Obieżyświatów i włączając krwawe elfy do Hordy. Taktyki walki krwawych elfów Obieżyświaci używają podobnych taktyk, co ich elfi bracia, preferują łuki. Dobrego wojownika nie zobaczy się w walce. Komandosi krawaych elfów preferują ukrywanie się pośród drzew i ostrzeliwanie wroga z długich łuków. Obieżyświaci są niezależną frakcją militarną Silvermoon, są bardziej jako grupa najemna. Grupy Obieżyświatów złożone zwykle z trzech do pięciu członków odpowiadają jedynie przed Głównym Komandosem. Obieżyświaci preferują partyzanckie taktyki w przypadku walki wręcz. Zawsze atakują z ukrycia, używając wszystkiego, co możliwe, by nie zostać zauważonym i móc celować we wrogów. Grupa komandosów rozdziela się tuż przed atakiem, otaczając siły wroga. Gdy wszyscy są na pozycjach, przywódca daje znak (odgłos ptaka), by przygotowali się do ataku. Wtedy komandosi bombardują wrogów deszczem strzał. Na cele uciekające, rzucają czary, takie jak sidła. Gdy któryś zostanie wykryty, wtedy zmienia swoją pozycję i atakuje ponownie. Obieżyświatów polują i eksterminują każdego wroga, który zdoła im uciec. Komandosi są bardzi szybcy i bezlitośni. Wyskie Elfy a Obieżyświaci Gdy wielu zmieniło się w krwawych elfów, nieliczni z oryginalnych wysokich elfów ciągle żyją, między innymi w Loży Obieżyświatów w Loch Modan mieszka komandos, Vyrin Swiftwind, i kilku krasnoludzkich łowców. Komandos Lord Hawkspear kontruluje bazę w Wschodnich Ziemiach Plagi, niewielka osada znajduje się również w Ostępach, natomiast największa z nich, skupiająca wysokich elfów, mieści się w Lesie Terokkar, jest to Forteca Alleriańska, która przyłączył się do Ekspedycji Sojuszu. Obieżyświaci nocnych elfów Obieżyświaci byli jedyną zjednoczoną organizacją nocnych elfów, zamieszkującą Cienistą Dolinę przed Trzecią Wojną, jako grupa komandosów, prowadzących surowe życie. Obieżyświaci używają terenu i innych mieszkańców do trenowania specjalnych umiejętności. Noszą oni miano obserwujących obcych w Cienistej Dolinie. Niektorzy twierdzą, że ich zadaniem jest witanie i ochrona podróżnych, dopóki ci nie zagrażają lasowi. Innych taktują jak intruzów i "odprowadzają" ich do południowej granicy krainy. Obieżyświaci mimo tego spełniają wszelkie życzenia starożytnych i wojskowych. Zamieszkiwali oni Obóz Obieżyświatów. Oburzeni członkowie formacji Obieżyświatów niemożliwiali orkom zabranie złota z Kopalni Złotej Fałdy. Znani członkowie Krwawe Elfy Wysokie elfy Warto zobaczyć *Korpus Elfich Komandosów Kategoria:Nocne elfy Kategoria:Krwawe elfy Kategoria:Wysokie elfy en:Farstriders fr:Pérégrins ja:Farstriders